Hoshi no Kirby AWESOMENESS!
by OyashiroMetaKnight
Summary: Hello everyone! Ask the Awesome Kirby Characters for No Reason At All was deleted for a reason... this will NOT be like it at all. Or will it? So yeah... OMG I'm sorry that it had to be deleted! This is kind of like a remake. (lol) LET THE AWESOMENESS BEGIN!
1. THE AWESOMENESS RETURNS

Kirby: Poyo! HAHAHAHA!

Me: What the heck? Kirby what are you doing here?

Kirby: …

Me: Kirby?

Kirby: Poyo?

Me: Okay I-

Meta Knight: *pops out of nowhere* Where am I?

Me: In my house *derp*

Meta Knight: Who are you?

Kirby: Poyo poyo!

Me: I'm OyashiroMetaKnight.

Meta Knight: OMG IT'S A FANGIRL AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: OMG SHUT UP I WAS NEVER A META KNIGHT FANGIRL OKAY!

Kirby: Poyo.

Meta Knight: Wut? But you-

Kirby: Poyo.

Dedede: Shut up Kirby.

Fumu: YOU shut up, Dedede!

Bun: YEAH BECAUSE YOU'RE FAT AND UGLY!

Dedede: WHAT?!

Magolor: OMG Dedede you ARE fat.

Me: WHY ARE THEY ALL HERE?! IF THEY ARE GONNA BE HERE THAN SWORD AND BLADE SHOULD TOO!

Sword: …

Blade: …

Me: HI!

Sword: Okay, FIRST I was making out with Blade, and now I'm in another house!

Blade: Who are you?

Me: OYASHIROMETAKNIGHT AND I AM NOT A FANGIRL OF ANYTHING!

Blade: Hm… You're short.

Me: No you're short. Dedede's fat. DEAL WITH IT!

Dedede: WHY IS EVERYONE CALLING MY FAT?!

Kirby: Because you are fat- I mean poyo.

Everyone except for Kirby: *gasp* YOU CAN TALK?!

Kirby: Uh… I can talk… poyo.

Dark Meta Knight: Hi guys.

Knuckle Joe: I'm handsome.

Sirica: No you're not.

Me: OH GREAT! WHO'S NEXT TO RANDOMLY APPEAR? GALACTA KNIGHT?!

Galacta Knight: HOLA WAIT WHY AM I SPEAKING SPANISH WAIT I'M NOT SPEAKING SPANISH BUT I DID!

Meta Knight: OH NO!

Me: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE HERE?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!

*dramatic music starts playing*

Me: *cries*

Galacta Knight: What did I do wrong?

Me: YOU ARE HERE!

*dramatic music stops playing*

Galacta Knight: That's mean!

Blade: Hi Kirby!

Kirby: Poyo.

Sword: LALALALA I'M SCARED OF OVENS LALALALA!

Blade: I'm secretly half-yandere.

Meta Knight: So does that mean you have a mental illness?

Blade: Pfft! No… wait yeah it does.

Galacta Knight: OyashiroMetaKnight, I'm a brony.

Me: WHAT THE-

Marx: HI I'M MARX!

Sword: HEY MARX!

Magolor: I'm Magolor.

Me: Shut up guys.

Meta Knight: NO! We will not shut up so YOU shut up.

Me: If you don't shut up I'll make myself become a Meta Knight fangirl!

Meta Knight: …

Everyone: …

Me: SO Sword and Blade you two are awesome.

Sword: I have a *bleep*ing idea!

Me: What?

Sword: Since we're all here, we should make an ask Kirby characters thingy, right?

Everyone: THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!

Sword: I know. I'm a genius. I'm so smart.

Dedede: I bet that I'm smarter!

Blade: Dedede, EVERYONE is smarter than you.

Dedede: Huh?!

Me: It's the sad truth, Dedede.

Kirby: Yeah, go cry and get even fatter you stupid baka fat obese penguin!

Dedede: YOU'RE MEAN! *cries in corner*

Escargon: It's okay sire!

Meta Knight: *derps and eats candy*

Me: HA!

Knuckle Joe: Now we all your secret!

Meta Knight: YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING OKAY!

Sword: I just learned how to read minds again. You like candy!

Blade: LOL Meta Knight we like candy too!

Meta Knight: OMG!

Me: Okay we accept dares and questions!

Sword: PLEASE DARE ME TO WEAR GIRL CLOTHES-

Me: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM WHAT TO DARE YOU TO DO!

Kirby: REMEMBER DARES AND QUESTIONS ARE ACCEPTED!

Blade: THIS CHAPTER MUST END WITH A VOCALOID SONG!

Me: That's a good idea!

Galacta Knight: NO SINGING WILL KILL ME!

Me: More sadness from Galacta more happiness for me.

Meta Knight: HIGH FIVE SISTER!

Meta Knight and OyashiroMetaKnight(Me): *high fives*

Me: Okay let's sing-

Dedede: PANTSU NUGERU MON!

Me: NO!

Blade: Ohime-sama ni Naritai no!

Me: NO!

Meta Knight: AKU NO MUSUME?

Me: NO! I WANT US TO SING-

Sword: What about Soundless Voice or Proof of Life?

Me: THOSE SONGS ARE TOO SAD AND DEPRESSING!

Sword: What about Paper Plane or Prisoner?

Me: SAME THING!

Sword: Regret Message?

Me: ALSO SAME THING!

Sword: What about… Servant of Evil?

Me: STOP PICKING SAD AND DEPRESSING SONGS!

Sword: I can't! When I listen to them… I feel like I'm somehow connected to the song somehow…

Me: OH I KNOW AND IT'S NOT A RIN OR LEN SONG! YUME YUME!

Everyone except for Sword: YAY!

Sword: It's not depressing… buy YAY! I'M SO HAPPY!

Everyone:

_Boku no koto wa sateoki kimi no koto ga kikitainda__  
Iroiro arunda honto sore jaa kyou wa yoroshiku douzo__  
Itsumo kagayaiteru kimi no iro wa nandattakke?__  
Takusan atta hazu na no ni ima de wa mou oboetenainda_

_Kinou ga zutto kasanatte mirai ni yatto todoku toki__  
Sayonara kokoro no naka mata chigau tobira ni deau yo_

_HAROO mata deaunda__  
SAYONARA mata wakarete__  
HAROO mata chigau basho__  
SAYONARA matazu ni__  
Chotto matte!__  
Kimi wa nande kanaetara kiechau no?__  
"Hanaretatte mata terasu yo. Kimi no koto suki dakara"_

_Boku no koto wa sateoki kimi no koto ga kikitainda__  
Iroiro arunda honto sore jaa kyou wa yoroshiku douzo__  
Arere, kimi no namae ga ukabanainda__  
Somo somo zutto shiranai mama sugoshiteta__  
Yobanakute mo itsumo soba ni ita kara_

_Jaa namae o kangae you ka "Yume" toka dou? Kawaii desho?__  
Kore nara ne neteru toki mo kimi ni aeru yo ...iya, wasurete_

_HAROO mata deaeta ne__  
SAYONARA boku no "Yume"__  
HAROO chigau hito ni tottemo yume de ari tsuzukete ne__  
Atte kimi ni atte__  
Warattari naitari de tsuyoku natte__  
Yowakatta kedo nanko mo kanaeta yo_

_"Hitotsu kanaete PAtte wasurete samishiku naru yo kanashiku mo naru yo"__  
"Soredemo ii yo dokka ni boku o kanaetai hito ga ite kureru kara"_

_HAROO mata deaunda__  
SAYONARA mata wakarete__  
HAROO mata chigau basho__  
SAYONARA matazu ni ne_

_HAROO mata deaetara__  
SAYONARA iu mae ni sa__  
ARIGATOU tsutaeru yo__  
Sore ga ima no "Yume" da yo_

_Wakatta mou wakatta__  
Hitori nanka ja nakute__  
Boku ga nande aruketeru ka__  
Waratteru kimi ga iru kara_

Me: SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Everyone: LIKE, OMG! BYE!

* * *

**So once again, dares and questions are accepted! Woof!**

* * *

**I don't own the song Yume Yume by Miku Hatsune, and I don't own any of the Kirby characters.**


	2. Torture, Weirdness, and Candy

Me: Hey everyone say hi.

Everyone: LIKE, OMG! HI!

Me: We got questions and dares! Galacta Knight, SING A SONG!

Galacta Knight: WHY?!

Meta Knight: Because it's a dare you idiot.

Galacta Knight: Fine, but since I'm a brony…

Kirby: PLEASE don't sing-

Galacta Knight: I MUST SING IT EVEN THOUGH I HATE SINGING!

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony_

_Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh..._

_(My Little Pony)_

_I used to wonder what friendship could be_

_(My Little Pony)_

_Until you all shared its magic with me_

_Big adventure_

_Tons of fun_

_A beautiful heart_

_Faithful and strong_

_Sharing kindness!_

_It's an easy feat_

_And magic makes it all complete_

_You have my little ponies_

_Do you know you're all my very best friends?_

Everyone except for Galacta: *scarred for life*

Me: Okay… Meta Knight and Dark Meta Knight take off your masks!

Meta Knight: Darn it… *takes off mask and cries*

Dark Meta Knight: *takes off mask*

Kirby: Dedede, EnderDragonFly55 wants you to dye your robe and hat blue.

Dedede: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: YESSSSSS!

Dedede: *sadly dyes his hat and robe blue*

Sword: LOL YOU LOOK MORE FAT!

Blade: OMG I AGREE!

Bun: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dedede: YOU GUYS ARE MEAN! *cries*

Bun, Me, and Blade: CAKE WAR!

Everyone: YAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!

Sword: Blade, I will romantically smash this cake in your face. *romantically smashes cake in Blade's face*

Blade: Oh Sword! If someone other than me throws cake in your face I will gladly murder them!

Everyone except for Sword and Blade: *slowly backs away*

Meta Knight: Man, I could have DIED!

Dedede, Kirby, and Bun: US TOO!

Me: LET'S CONTINUE THIS CAKE WAR!

**AFTER THE CAKE WAR WAS OVER**

Me: Okay, now… Bun, Kirbyfan222 wants you to bite Kirby's pink skin off, and fry his insides.

Bun: BUT KIRBY'S MY FRIEND!

Kirby: AND I'M A TALKING BABY!

Dedede: DO IT BUN!

Bun: FINE! *bites Kirby's pink skin off*

Fumu: *covers eyes* I CAN'T WATCH!

Kirby: POYOOOO! *dies*

Fumu, Me, Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade: KIRBY!

Bun: *fries Kirby's insides* Do I have to eat it?

Me: No. *brings Kirby back to life*

Kirby: THAT… WAS… TERRIBLE- I MEAN POYO!

Me: FUMU MAKE OUT WITH DEDEDE!

Fumu and Dedede: NUUUUUUUUU!

Fumu: *sadly makes out with Dedede*

Dedede: MY MANLYNESS! *cries*

Fumu: *scarred for life* MY CHILDHOOD! *cries*

Marx: LOL!

Magolor: *eating popcorn*

Me: META KNIGHT KISS KIRBYFAN222!

Meta Knight: WHY?!

Me: BECAUSE IT'S A DARE!

KirbyFan222: MWAHAHAHAHA! KISS MEH!

Meta Knight: *kisses KirbyFan222*

KirbyFan222: *fangirl scream* OMG META KNIGHT I LOVE YOU! *poofs away*

Me: Sword, someone that's fat like Dedede wants to know why you're not fat like Dedede.

Sword: I don't eat as much snacks as Dedede, that's why.

Me: Blade are you a boy or a girl?

Blade: Uh… That should be… obvious… I'm a-

Kirby: *eats Justin Bieber and sings Baby*

Everyone: MY EARS!

Blade: WHAT THE HECK?!

Me: Bun now you have to make out with Kirby.

Bun: NOW THIS?!

Kirby: WHYYYY?!

Me: MAKE OUT YOU TWO! I HATE YAOI BUT IT HAS TO BE DONE!

Bun: *cries and makes out with Kirby*

Everyone: *scarred for life… again*

Me: Fumu lick Whispy Woods.

Fumu: OMN (Oh my Nova)! *goes to Whispy Woods and licks him* *goes back*

Blade: OyashiroMetaKnight, I still didn't get to answer my question-

Me: META KNIGHT!

Blade: OyashiroMeta-

Meta Knight: YES?!

Me: GO TELL KABU THAT YOU LOVE MAGOLOR AND THAT YOU'RE SECRETLY A GIRL!

Meta Knight: But none of those are true-

Me: I KNOW! JUST DO IT!

Meta Knight: KABU I LOVE MAGOLOR AND I'M SECRETLY A GIRL! *cries in corner*

Kabu: Oh my Nova OMN I am so shocked I know everything now I can hear voices.

Me: JOE DRESS UP LIKE A MERMAID AND BLOW DEDEDE A KISS!

Knuckle Joe: NUUUUUUUUUU!

Me: DO IT!

Knuckle Joe: NUUUUUUUUUUU!

Sirica: JUST DO IT!

Knuckle Joe*wears mermaid costume and blows Dedede a kiss* HEY HOTTIE! *fake drools*

Me: *facepalm*

Blade: OyashiroMetaKnight I didn't get to-

Me: Sword wear girly chothes…

Sword: YAY! *puts on a frilly purple dress and high heels* How do I look?

(He has green hair that's up to his shoulders, rich lilac eyes, and pure white skin. He looks like a girl too)

Dedede and Magolor: OMG ARE YOU A GIRL?!

Sword: No, I'm a boy, and I LOVE BLADE!

Blade: Sword, I love you too!

Me: META KNIGHT GO TO JAPAN AND JOE ATHENA NIGHTMARE WANTS TO KNOW HOW YOU DO YOUR HAIR!

Meta Knight: *goes to Japan and gets attacked by fangirls*

Joe: I don't know. My hair was like this when I was born.

Athena Nightmare: HEY EVERYONE WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE TYPE OF CANDY?!

Nightmare: Gum.

Me: Chocolate.

Meta Knight: *back* LOLLIPOPS!

Dark Meta Knight: Lollipops.

Kirby: *cries* I don't know… OMG WHYYYYYYYY?!

Fumu: I don't eat candy.

Bun: SKITTLES!

Sword: Chocolate!

Blade: I don't know, but I CANNOT eat chocolate.

Sir Arthur: Candy? Those are for children!

Marx: JELLY BEANS!

Magolor: LAFFY TAFFY!

Lololo and Lalala: JOLLY RANCHERS!

Galacta Knight: I hate candy.

Everyone except for Galacta: *gasp*

Knuckle Joe: Skittles

Sirica: CHOCOLATE! DUH!

Athena Nightmare: *handcuffs Nightmare and Sir Arthur together*

Sir Arthur: *screams like a little girl*

Nightmare: WHYYYYYYYY?!

Me: You failed. *throws them in a closet with Mike Kirby* Okay everyone. I'm not a fangirl of Meta Knight, but the reason why his name is in my name is because I was a fan of his. NOT a crazed fan. The "Oyashiro" is there because I was a fan of Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni. AND YES I SUPPORT THE META KNIGHTMARE THEORY!

Athena Nightmare: OKAYZ! *leaves while riding a pony into the sunset*

Me: Sword, MILY CYRIS FAN wants you to take off your clothes and twerk upside-down.

Sword: WHAT?! BUT I LOVE THIS DRESS!

Me: Just do it.

Sword: *sighs and takes off clothes* My underwear too?

Me: NO KEEP IT ON!

Blade: Darn…

Sword: *starts twerking upside-down*

Blade: *nosebleed* Oh wait, OyashiroMetaKnight, I still didn't get to answer my-

Sword: Can I stop twerking? It's really embarrassing!

Blade: *blushing* S-SO CUTE!

Me: Okay you can stop.

Sword: *stops twerking and cutely cries*

Blade: Hehehehe… *has thoughts*

Meta Knight: So… Is that all?

Me: I think so…

Nightmare: *comes out of closet with Sir Arthur and Kirby*AAAAAAHHHHHH I HATE HIS SINGING!

Sir Arthur: I never expected for a baby to sing so terribly…

Kirby: CAN I SING AGAIN!

Nightmare and Sir Arthur: NO!

Kirby: Aw man!

Me: So that's all for now!

Blade: Wait OyashiroMetaKnight! I DIDN'T GET TO-

Sword: *still cutely crying*

Me: OKAY EVERYONE SAY BYE!

Everyone except for Blade: LIKE, OMG! BYE!

Me: So what were you going to say, Blade?

Blade: *facepalm* Just forget it…

Me: Okay… SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

**PM TO ASK, DARE, AND TORTURE THE KIRBY CHARACTERS**


	3. Dancing, Kissing, and Dying

Sword: E-Everyone say… hi…

Everyone: LIKE, OMG! HI!

Me: Sword, you did a great job. Now I have to stop standing by you before Blade kills me. *stands by Kirby*

Blade: YOU DID THE RIGHT THING! NOBODY WILL TAKE SWORD AWAY FROM ME!

Sword: …

Me: First off… *slaps Galacta Knight*

Galacta Knight: OW! What was that for?!

Me: It was a dare, and Athena Nightmare wants to know why you hate on candy.

Galacta Knight: BECAUSE CANDY IS DISGUSTING!

Everyone except for Galacta Knight: *gasp*

Meta Knight: And that is why we became enemies in the first place.

Me: Blade you have to lick everyone and then say woof.

Blade: WHAT?! Even the people I hate?

Me: Yes.

Blade: *takes off helmet* *licks everyone quickly except for Sword*

Sword: What about-

Blade: *licks Sword for 1 minute* Woof! *puts helmet back on* OMG why didn't you guys see my face?

Everyone except for Blade: O_O

Sword: *blushes* That was… akward…

Me: Sword and Bun now have to get a hair cut.

Bun: Okay. *gets haircut*

Sword: B-But I like my hair like this!

Blade: ... *stares at me/OyashiroMetaKnight*

Me: Okay, he doesn't have to.

Sword and Blade: YAY!

Athena Nightmare: Oyashiro, Do you think Mety was treated like a prince or a regular demon  
beast?

Me: I think that he was treated like a prince at first, and the even worse than a regular demon beast!

Athena Nightmare: Okay, then what would you be in the Kirby Universe?

Me: I would be an epic flying dog with the power to make Dedede want to lose weight.

Athena Nightmare: Falspar, what is your favorite thing to do?

Falspar: My favorite thing to do is watching Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch…

Me: Uh…

Athena Nightmare: Really?

Falspar: Yeah really. Just don't make fun of me for it, Galacta Knight and Sword are bronies!

Sword: I'm not a brony!

Galacta Knight: Yeah you are. We watch My Little Pony together.

Meta Knight: SWORD!

Blade: GALACTA KNIGHT YOU SHALL NEVER SPEND TIME WITH MY LOVE! *kills Galacta*

Me: *brings Galacta Knight back to life*

Meta Knight: I admit that I like Ouran High School Host Club.

Athena Nightmare: Now ALL masked puffballs have to take off their mask!

Meta Knight: *takes off mask*

Dark Meta Knight: *takes off mask*

Galacta Knight: *takes off mask*

Falspar: *takes off mask*

Sir Arthur: *takes off mask*

Me: NIGHTMARE! FACE THE WRATH OF MIKE KIRBY!

Nightmare: NUUUUUUU!

Me: *throws Nightmare in closet with Mike Kirby*

Athena Nightmare: *poofs away*

Me: *gives all puffballs their masks back*

Meta Knight, Sir Arthur, and Falspar: THANK YOU! *puts masks on*

Galacta Knight and Dark Meta Knight: *puts masks on*

Kirby: *comes out of closet* Hey guys, Nightmare died. Can we leave him dead- I mean poyo.

Me: Kirby, we have to bring him back to life so he can suffer from more torture.

Kirby: Okay- I mean poyo.

Me: *brings Nightmare back to life*

Nightmare: I'M ALIVE!

Me: Dedede, EnderDragonfly55 wants you to dye your hat and robe PINK!

Dedede: OMG WHYYYY?! *dyes his hat and robe pink* *cries*

Everyone except for Dedede and Escargon: LOL!

Me: Kirby.

Kirby: YES?- I mean poyo.

Me: Talk normally, and steal Galacta Knight's mask.

Kirby: Okay. *troll face*

Galacta Knight: WHAT?!

Kirby: *steals Galacta Knight's mask* OMG ARE YOU MAH FATHER?!

Galacta Knight: NO I AM NOT!

Kirby: Then who is mah father?

Galacta: Who knows?! I don't even care anyway!

Me: Meta Knight, paint your mask and armor rainbow!

Meta Knight: WHAT?! BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Me: It's a dare.

Meta Knight: FINE! *paints his mask and armor rainbow* Is that all?

Me: No. You have to dye your cape rainbow!

Meta Knight: *sighs and dyes his cape rainbow* I feel power now…

Everyone except for Meta Knight: Huh?

Meta Knight: YAY! *eats all of the candy in the world and more candy appears* HAHAHAHA!

Galacta Knight: *pokes Meta Knight*

Meta Knight: WHY YOU POKEZ MEH?! OMG YOU IS PINK LIKE GUM I EAT YOU! *bites Galacta Knight*

Galacta Knight: OW!

Me: WATER GUN WAR!

Everyone: YEAAAAAH!

Kirby: *eats his water gun* OOOOOOOOOOOOH MY TUMMY HURTS! *spits water gun out*

Blade: Whoever shoots Sword will suffer a slow and painful death. I want his cute little screams ALL TO MYSELF!

Everyone except for Blade: *slowly backs away* *sprays water on everyone but Sword*

Blade: YAYZ!

**AFTER THE WATER GUN WAR WAS OVER**

Me: Okay, Magolor, Marx, Dedede, and Nightmare. Do the "Hoedown Throwdown" dance.

Dedede: *growls*

Magolor: OMG WHY?!

Marx: BUT I DON'T HAVE ARMS!

Nightmare: I'm just a floating thing with no arms or legs!

Me: Whoever wins gets a 20 pound bag of their favorite candy.

Magolor, Marx, Dedede, and Nightmare: *does the dance*

Me: Fumu, Sirica. Here's $100 each from Destiny Willowleaf.

Fumu: Okay…

Sirica: YES!

Me: And Sirica, here is a chocolate bar.

Sirica: Where is it? Is this a joke?!

Me: It's outside.

Sirica: You better be telling the- *looks outside* HOLY CRAP THAT'S HUGE! *runs outside to eat the chocolate*

Marx: OyashiroMetaKnight! DEDEDE WON I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

Me: *gives Dedede 20 pound bag of gummy bears*

Dedede: YAY!

Me: Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade. Play Munchkin.

**LATER**

Blade: META KNIGHT HOW DARE YOU TRY TO WIN! SWORD SHALL WIN! *stabs Meta Knight*

Meta Knight: OW! WHAT THE HECK!

Blade: GRRRRRR! *stabs Meta Knight 10 times in a row*

Meta Knight: *dies*

Me: HEY! KILLING EACH OTHER ISN'T IN THE RULES!

Blade: BUT SWORD WAS LOSING! I QUIT SO SWORD CAN WIN!

Sword: That was so violent… *cries cutely*

Blade: *nosebleed* *has thoughts*

Kirby: Oh my Nova!

Bun: I know right?

Me: Sword, stop crying. At least you won. *brings Meta Knight back to life*

Blade: HEHEHE! SWORD, YOU WON SO I WILL GIVE YOU A REWARD!

Sword: *blushes* OH NOVA!

Blade: What?

Sword: NOTHING… NOTHING…

Blade: *gives Sword a bunny* Here's your reward!

Sword: YAY!

Me: Okay? Dedede, MetaKfan222/Kirbyfan222 wants you to make out with Bun's mom and kill his dad.

Dedede: OMN! *makes out with Memu*

Memu: *scarred for life*

Parm: HEY! Stop kissing my wife!

Dedede: *kills Parm* *stops making out with Memu* YUCK!

Me: *brings Parm back to life* Bun, MetaKfan222 wants you to shave your hair off and eat an old potato.

Bun: WHY ARE THEY TORTURING ME?! *sadly shaves his hair off*

Everyone except for Bun: *gasp* You have adorable eyes!

Bun: *covers eyes*

Me: NOW EAT THAT OLD POTATO! *points to old potato*

Bun: *cries and eats old potato* *runs to bathroom*

Meta Knight: Kirby…

Kirby: Yes?

Meta Knight: Now you have to inhale MetaKfan222…

Kirby: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: *pats Kirby on the back* It's for your own good…

Fumu: Kirby. I'm very sorry…

Kirby: Oh wait. It can't be THAT bad! *inhales MetaKfan222* EWWW! *spits MetaKfan222 out*

MetaKfan222: THAT WAS AWESOME! Sword, wear a mermaid costume.

Sword: Okay… *puts on mermaid costume*

Blade: *nosebleed*

MetaKfan222: Now put on a giant blonde wig!

Sword: Okay… *puts on giant blonde wig*

MetaKfan222: NOW SING WE ARE NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!

Sword: Okay- w-wait, WHAT?!

MetaKfan222: *poofs away*

Sword: … uh… uh…

Blade: OMG SWORD YOU ARE SO CUTE! *epic nosebleed*

Sword: I… uh… *starts to cry a little*

Blade: WHO MADE YOU CRY?! I'M GONNA KILL HER!

Sword: N-nobody made me cry…

Blade: Oh. Okay! *smiles*

Sword: Okay I'm going to sing now… *sings worse than Mike Kirby*  
_I remember when we broke up the first time  
Seeing this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

_Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk, to my friends talk to me,  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like ever..._

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
At me, falling for a screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mine with some indie record that's much cooler than mine-_

Dedede: BOOOOOOO!

Sword: *cries*

Blade: Aww… It's okay.

Meta Knight: Sword, you haven't been acting yourself. Why have you been so… nervous?

Sword: Because I had to twerk…

Blade: *has thoughts* *nosebleed*

Me: Blade, why don't you take off your helmet when you have nosebleeds?

Kirby: HEY! DON'T QUESTION CARTOON LOGIC!

Blade: Wait, I still didn't get to answer that question on the last chapter!

Everyone except for Blade: What question?

Blade: If I'm a boy or a girl.

Dedede: Oh, that question? You're obviously a guy.

Blade: Wait, I-

Magolor: Yeah you're totally a boy.

Blade: WAI-

Meta Knight: You're SO not a girl.

Blade: Meta Kni-

Kirby: You're a boy.

Blade: Kirby! You t-

Fumu: Yeah, only guys can by knights.

Blade: That's not-

Escargon: If you were a girl than you would be Dedede's maid by now.

Blade: But I'm a-

Knuckle Joe: Yeah. You're a man.

Blade: Joe! I'm-

Nightmare: You are SO a boy.

Blade: BUT GUYS! I'M A GIRL!

Everyone except for Oyashiro(Me), Sword, and Blade: WHAAAAAAAAAAT?

Sword: You guys didn't know that?

Me: It was pretty obvious.

Dedede, Nightmare, Sir Arthur, Knuckle Joe, Galacta, and Dark Meta: OMG PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!

Blade: NO! I love Sword.

Sword: I'm not nervous anymore! Blade I love you too! *makes out with Blade*

Me: THAT'S SICK!

Sirica: OMG I ATE THE WHOLE CHOCOLATE BY MYSELF!

Me: OKAY! See you on the next chapter!

Everyone: LIKE, OMG! BYE!

* * *

**PM TO ASK, DARE, AND TORTURE THE KIRBY CHARACTERS**


	4. Food, Anime, and Pasta

Dedede: Okay everyone, tell the fat readers hi!

Kirby: What about the skinny and chubby readers?

Dedede: I mean tell all of the readers hi.

Kirby: Oh.

Everyone: LIKE, OMG! HI!

Me: Okay we got more questions and dares!

Fumu: PASTAAAAAAA!

Me: OMG Did you get that from Hetalia?

Fumu: Yes.

Me: *double slaps Galacta Knight*

Galacta Knight: What the heck Oyashiro! Are you going to slap me at the beginning of every freaking chapter?!

Me: Maybe, Maybe not. It was a dare.

Galacta: *sigh* You ALWAYS say that*

Me: But it's true!

Blade: I love Sword.

Me: Great! Because Golden Guest says that you and Sword are going to have the time of your life!

Blade: OMG REALLY?!

Me: Yup! You and Sword get to make out in the closet for an hour!

Sword and Blade: YAY! *goes in the closet and starts making out*

**1 HOUR LATER**

Golden Guest: Dedede, dye your hat and robe GOLD!

Dedede: YES! *dyes his hat and robe gold* I can feel POWER now!

Golden Guest: Galacta Knight, Meta Knight, Dark Meta Knight, and Sword, play a sword duel with each other!

Blade: Sword better not get hurt… *growls*

Golden Guest: *gives Sword their golden galaxia sword of awesomeness that they got from Mel* HERE! For your troubles Sword! Give it back when you're finished!

Sword: Thank you!

Golden Guest: *rides an epic flying golden horse off into the sunset*

Sword: LET'S KILL EACH OTHER!

Galacta Knight, Meta Knight, and Dark Meta Knight: YEAAAAAH!

**AFTER THE EPIC SWORD DUEL OF AWESOMENESS AND EPICNESS WAS OVER**

Sword: YAY! I won!

Dark Meta Knight: That's because everyone was afraid of attacking you.

Sword: Why would anyone be afraid of attacking me? I have invisible needle things.

Dark Meta Knight: Blade would KILL us if we attacked you! *accidentally scratched Sword*

Blade: *looks at scratch* OMG DARK META KNIGHT YOU SCRATCHED HIM I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *kills Dark Meta Knight*

Me: *brings Dark Meta Knight back to life*

Blade: *hugs Sword*

Me: *gives Sirica 100 pounds of chocolate*

Sirica: Thanks. *eats chocolate* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! YES I IS AWESOMEZ!

Me: *gives Sirica a lightsaber*

Sirica: HAHAHAHA! I GOT THE PAWAZ! *puts her in a room with Dedede, Nightmare, Galacta, Dark Meta Knight, Magolor, Marx, and Dedede's monsters*

Meta Knight: *eats candy* HAHAHA! *runs into room* SIRICA I IS JOINZ YOU!

Kirby: I GOTZ ALL CANDEEZ! *also runs into room*

Dedede: *wears tutu and has no hammer* WHAT HAPPENED?! *eats all candy in the world* HWDBHUENHJUDHN!

All masked puffpalls: *pokes Dedede*

Dedede: TEGDBGKIYBGYUBGIEF!

Sirica: THAT WAZ MEE CANDEEZ!

Kirby: *is now camo* KOI WA SENSOU! LOVE IZ WAAAAR!

Nightmare: *drinks 90,001 cans of soda*

Galacta Knight: I have a water gun. HEY GUYS LETS FIGHT!

**AND THE EPIC WAR BEGUN AND ENDED…**

Sirica: MY TEAM WON!

Me: Now we must have a food fight.

Everyone: FOOD FIGHT!

Dedede: *throws pizza on ground*

Sword: *cries*

Dedede: *throws pizza at Sword's face*

Sword: NOOOOOO THE PIZZA! *shakes pizza* PIZZA! SPEAK TO ME!

Blade: *kills Dedede with a normal apple*

Meta Knight: OMG!

Galacta Knight: *throws pie at Meta Knight*

Meta Knight: *kills Galacta Knight with spaghetti*

Fumu: PASTAAAA! *kills Meta Knight and Dark Meta Knight with PASTAAAA*

**AFTER THE FOOD FIGHT WAS OVER**

Me: *brings Dedede, Galacta Knight, Meta Knight, and Dark Meta Knight back to life* There.

Bun: What now? We're all messy.

Me: We all must take a 24 hour shower.

Everyone except for Oyashiro/Me: WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!

**AFTER EVERYONE TOOK A 24 HOUR SHOWER**

Me: Athena Nightmare wants us all to watch our favorite anime.

Everyone: YAY!

Me, Kirby, Bun, and Sirica: *watches Baka and Test*

Fumu and Memu: *watches Hetalia*

Sword, Blade, and Sir Arthur: *watches Shugo Chara*

Meta Knight and Dark Meta Knight: *watches Ouran High School Host Club*

Escargon, and Nightmare: *watches Tokyo Mew Mew*

Falspar: *watches Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch*

Galacta Knight and Magolor: *watches Sailor Moon*

Marx and Knuckle Joe: *watches Kanon*

Dedede: *watches some 18 plus anime*

Parm, Lololo, and Lalala: *watches Ika Musume*

**LATER**

Athena Nightmare: GALACTA KNIGHT FALL TO YOUR DEATH FOR HATING CANDY!

Galacta Knight: Wait, WHAT?!

Athena Nightmare: *pushes Galacta Knight in some random hole*

Galacta Knight: *falls and dies*

Athena Nightmare: *pushes Meta Knight in the random hole*

Meta Knight: *falls and flies up*

Me: *brings Galacta Knight back to life*

Galacta Knight: *flies up* WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF FLYING EARLIER?!

Random Hole: *disappears*

Athena Nightmare: Kirby make up a language that no one will understand!

Kirby: Okay. Uewnhewhm dhenhqw hcwnho hcwoasj qwcbh.

Athena Nightmare: DIE ALL FUMU HATERS!

Dedede, Nightmare, Blade, and Escargon: *dies*

Me: *brings Dedede, Nightmare, Blade, and Escargon back to life*

Athena Nightmare: *gives Fumu brownies*

Fumu: YEAH I LOVE BROWNIES! *eats brownies*

Blade: *sharpening a random knife*

Athena Nightmare: *tells Oyashiro/Me something and poofs away*

Me: Blade, wear a beautiful outfit.

Blade: Okay! *puts on a beautiful outfit with her hair down*

(She has long red hair, red eyes, Siberian husky ears and tail, and light skin)

Me: Everyone who likes Blade gets to kiss her for five minutes. No fighting or you won't get to. Sword has to watch them kiss her, and Blade has to let them kiss her.

Sword and Blade: What?!

Dedede, Magolor, Galacta Knight, Kirby, Sir Arthur, Knuckle Joe, Falspar, Nightmare, and Dark Meta Knight: *starts to make out with Blade*

Blade: *screams*

Sword: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Sword, you can't do anything about it either.

Sword: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Blade: DEDEDE YOU'RE ONLY SUPPOSED TO KISS ME!

Dedede: SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!

Kirby: DEHQWJJWQ HJUEKMQ HSWDB SWNSSQSHSXZ!

Blade: I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!

Marx and Bun: *starts kissing Blade*

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Everyone that was kissing Blade: THAT WAS AWESOME!

Blade: No, that was terrible! I wish that Sword was kissing me instead!

Me: Nightmare, Athena Nightmare wants to know if it's wrong for her to be a fangirl of you.

Nightmare: No it's not wrong, but I loooove Blade!

Blade: DIE! *kills everyone that was kissing her except for Bun and Kirby*

Me: *brings everyone that Blade killed back to life* Galacta Knight you have to sing Chocolate Rain.

Galacta Knight: NUUUUUUUUUUU!

Me: You have to. It was a dare.

Galacta Knight: FINE!

_Chocolate Rain  
Some stay dry and others feel the pain  
Chocolate Rain  
A baby born will die before the sin_

_Chocolate Rain_  
_The school books say it can't be here again_  
_Chocolate Rain_  
_The prisons make you wonder where it went_

_Chocolate Rain_  
_Build a tent and say the world as dry_  
_Chocolate Rain_  
_Zoom the camera out and see the light_

_Chocolate Rain_  
_Forecast to be falling yesterday_  
_Chocolate Rain_  
_Only in the past is what they say_

_Chocolate Rain_  
_Raised your neighborhood insurance rates-_

Me: OKAY YOU CAN STOP NOW!

Galacta Knight: I think I like singing now…

Me: To everyone who is going to make dares that includes Mike Kirby, SWORD IS WAY WORSE AT SINGING!

Sword: I love to torture people with my singing… If you combine my singing with Blade's freaky screams than she and I will be able to take over the world together and become MASTER CHEFS!

Me: Okay… Kirby, Starsnake wants you to look at the horror known as real life Kirby.

Kirby: Gjfinnl edqhiq cqw qicfj qhqhj… *looks at real life Kirby on the internet* AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MOMMY!

Galacta Knight: Do you even have a mom?!

Kirby: *cries and hugs Blade*

Blade: He's so cute!

Sword: Oh wait, I'm done with this AWESOME sword. *gives the golden galaxia sword back to Golden Guest who was randomly there*

Golden Guest: THANK YOU! *poofs away*

Me: Dedede you now have to take a 900,000 hour jog.

Dedede: NO! I don't want to exercise!

Me: DO IT! *pauses time*

Dedede: *cries and takes a 900,000 hour jog.

Me: OMG, that took about 102 years. *un-pauses time* Dark Meta Knight.

Dark Meta Knight: Yes?

Me: Give your sword to Kirby.

Dark Meta Knight: *gives his sword to Kirby*

Kirby: Czxxamxzddccfq!

Me: Now I have to eat this soda can… BUT HOW CAN I DO THAT?!

Sword: *makes out with Blade*

Me: *throws can at Dedede* There I ate it.

Dedede: THAT HURT! *kicks Sword for no reason* YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL! HOW COME YOU GET TO HAVE BLADE?!

Sword: … That hurt!

Blade: DIE DEDEDE! *kills Dedede*

Me: *brings Dedede back to life* We have to all do the Harlem Shake* *puts Harlem Shake music on*

Everyone: *does the Harlem Shake*

* * *

**THIS IS WHAT WAS GOING ON IN THE HARLEM SHAKE:**

**SWORD AND BLADE WERE MAKING OUT**

**META KNIGHT WAS BANGING HIS HEAD ON THE TV**

**FUMU WAS FANGIRLING OVER HETALIA WHILE EATING PASTAAAA!**

**BUN WAS PULLING FUMU'S HAIR**

**DEDEDE WAS EATING FOOD**

**ESCARGON WAS MAKING OUT WITH A PICTURE OF DEDEDE**

**DARK META KNIGHT AND GALACTA KNIGHT WERE PLAYING WITH MY LITTLE PONY TOYS**

**MARX WAS DANCING WITH A STUFFED BEAR**

**MAGOLOR WAS JUMPING ON THE WALL**

**NIGHTMARE WAS IN THE CORNER PLAYING ON A PHONE**

**SIR ARTHUR AND FALSPAR WERE RUNNING IN CIRCLES**

**LOLOLO, LALALA, PARM, AND MEMU WERE WEARING BUNNY COSTUMES WHILE KICKING RANDOM FLOATING DOORS**

**KNUCKLE JOE AND SIRICA WERE FIGHTING WITH CANDY BARS**

**I WAS SLAPPING GALACRA KNIGHT**

* * *

Sword: Blade I love you!

Blade: I love you to Sword! OMGILOVEYOUSOMUCHWEWILLBETOGETHERFOREVER! *fangirl scream*

Meta Knight: I think Blade is kind of pretty…

Galacta Knight: YOU LIKE HER TOO?!

Meta Knight: No! I just think that she's pretty!

Galacta Knight: That means that you like her.

Meta Knight: No it doesn't!

Me: So I think that's all of the questions and dares for this chapter.

Blade: OMG seriously?

Dedede: I'm still wearing a tutu!

Bun: I still remember the taste of that old potato!

Sword: I want to wear girl clothes again! I want to torture people with my singing!

Kirby: I want to kiss Blade- I mean poyo!

Fumu: HETALIA RULES! *fangirl scream*

Dedede: I want people to write a Dedede X Blade fanfiction!

Me: Okay, I might write one. I MIGHT. Magolor, you know what to say now.

Magolor: SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Marx: Everyone say bye!

Everyone: LIKE, OMG! BYE!


	5. Nosebleeds, Weddings, and Sugar

Meta Knight: Everyone say hi.

Everyone: LIKE, OMG! HI!

Me: More dares… AGAIN! YAY! *slaps Galacta Knight*

Galacta Knight: OW! That was a dare, huh?

Me: Nope!

Galacta Knight: WHYYYYY?!

Nightmare: I like the song Nightmare by the vocaloid named Karu.

Blade: Why not Gumi?!

Nightmare: Because Karu looks more like you, babe.

Blade: HEY! ONLY SWORD IS ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT!

Nightmare: Kirby.

Kirby: WHAT?!

Nightmare: I AM YOUR FATHER!

Kirby: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Wait, really?

Nightmare: No.

Me: Sword, wear this very small maid outfit.

Sword: Okay… *puts on the very small maid outfit* I think that it's too tight… OH MY NOVA THIS IS EMBARRASSING!

Blade: *nosebleed*

Me: Blade, you have to wear this black bikini.

Blade: *puts on the black bikini*

Dedede, Marx, Magolor, Kirby, Nightmare, Lololo, Sir Arthur, Dragato, Knuckle Joe, and Dark Meta Knight: *nosebleed*

Sword: *epic nosebleed*

Me: Now Dedede has to listen to mike Kirby for 482038750238475023847098234509834790823 trillion years. Is that even a number?

Kirby: I don't know.

Dedede: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Me: * pauses time and shoves Dedede in closet with mike Kirby 482038750238475023847098234509834790823 trillion years* *unpauses time*

Kirby: Dedede died.

Me: *brings Dedede back to life*

Blade: You and Mel both support Sword X Blade! YAAAAAAAY EEEEEEK *fangirl scream*

Sword: Just because I have bunny powers doesn't mean that I'm a bunny.

Me: Everyone has to act like a character from SSBB.

Everyone: *acts like Link*

Kirby: *dies himself purple*

Meta Knight: *dyes himself green*

Me: I got a day old sock from EnderDragonfly55, and I have to eat it… *throws 1,000,000 year old sock at EnderDreagonfly55* try to eat that…

Sword: Oyashiro! Eat it or Kirby or me will have to sing to you! AAAAAAHHHHH!

Me: I'd rather listen to you and Kirby sing AT THE SAME TIME! *shoves sock down Dedede's throat*

Dedede: EWWWWWW- Wait… that actually tasted good.

Everyone except for Dedede: O_o

Mike Kirby: *sings to me*

Me: OMG My ears somehow didn't hurt.

Dedede: *dyes his fur/feathers/skin red* I'm handsome!

Me: Sword, you have to sing Cherry Chocolate Rain to Blade.

Sword: I'd rather DIE than kill Blade with my singing! *dies*

Me: *brings Sword back to life* Fine… You don't have to.

Sword: YAY!

Me: I got a soda can cake from Starsnake… *eats soda can cake* That tasted like nothing.

Dedede: What now?

Me: You have to dye your hat and robe silver and copper.

Dedede: Okay. *dyes his hat and robe silver and copper*

Me: Now Meta Knight, Dedede, and Kirby have to eat all of the candy in the world.

Meta Knight, Dedede, and Kirby: *eats all candy but more candy appears* POWEEEEEEER!

All masked puffballs except for Meta Knight: *pokes Meta Knight, Dedede, and Kirby*

Meta Knight, Dedede, and Kirby: JHRFDJDFXJCFWKKLAQCCUHNHULVASLJS!

Me: Now we all have to look at real life Kirby and do Gangnam Style.

Everyone: *looks at real life Kirby and does Gangnam Style*

Kirby: OMG A CLOSET OF SUPER CAKE- I MEAN POYO!

Me: Now Dark Meta Knight has to look like Kirby. IT WAS A DARE!

Dark Meta Knight: *randomly looks like Kirby*

Me: Sword and Blade are now going to get married! By the way, I'm a girl.

Sword and Blade: OMG WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED FINALLY!

**SOME TIME LATER**

Kirby: *throws petals* *mad that he has to wear a dress*

**SOME TIME LATER (AGAIN)**

Random people watching Sword and Blade get married: *does the Harlem Shake*

Golden Guest: You may now kiss the bride!

Sword: *kisses Blade* OMG IT'S RAINING NACHOS!

Blade: YAAAAAY!

Me: Sword and Blade Epicness all over again.

Blade: What's Sword and Blade Epicness?

Me: My fanfiction.

Blade: You're short.

**WHEN EVERYONE WAS EATING THE WEDDING CAKE THAT WASN'T MADE BY KAWASAKI**

Everyone: *eats cake*

Blade: *makes out with Sword*

**LATER… WHY DO I KEEP WRITING LATER? KABU IS SECRETLY A BRONY, THAT'S WHY**

Golden Guest: *flies on a giant gold flying dog into the sun*

Me: Okay guys, Athena Nightmare wants to know if we liked the anime.

Everyone: YES!

Dedede: I LOVED that 18 plus anime!

Fumu, Bun, Memu, Oyashiro, Blade, and Sword: O_o

Me: My least favorite Kirby character is… uh… I don't know.

Galacta Knight: I thought that I was your least favorite.

Me: I hate you, but you're not my least favorite. Dedede, you must sign in for Weight Watchers.

Dedede: NOOOO!

Me: You have to.

Dedede: FINE!

**LATER**

Dedede: *comes back* Hey guys! I'm very hot now!

Escargon: DEDEDE-SAMA!

Blade: *screams and covers eyes* THE HORROR!

Sword: *cries* It's so scary!

Blade: OMG YOU SCARED SWORD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! *smashes Dedede's face into the window* DIE!

Dedede: *dies*

Me: *brings Dedede back to life and makes him fat again* Kirby.

Kirby: Yes- I mean poyo.

Me: You have to stop saying "I mean poyo" and watch OHSHC with Meta Knight and Dark Meta Knight.

Kirby: I have to- poyo mean I?

Me: *facepalm* Yes you have to.

Kirby: *sits next to Meta Knight and Dark Meta Knight*

Meta Knight: *turns on TV*

TV: KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE! HEY! HEY! HEY!

Kirby: NUUUUUUUUU!

Me: OMG I HATE THIS SONG!

**LATER**

Kirby: That was terrible!

Me: Galacta Knight, what's your favorite dessert?

Galacta Knight: I like apple pie.

Meta Knight: I HATE APPLE PIE!

Galacta Knight: *troll face*

Kirby: Galacta Knight- I mean Chicken Woman, you are fat.

Galacta Knight: I'M NOT A CHICKEN OR A WOMAN! GEEZ!

Me: Sword, Athena Nightmare wants you to go into the closet and sing to anyone you want to.

Sword: *evil face* Okay… HEHEHEHE! *grabs Dedede's arm*

Dedede: WHY ME?!

Sword: Because I hate you. *drags Dedede into the closet with him and starts singing in the highest pitch possible*

Me: Blade, you get to grab a mike and scream in it, but you have to be right next to Kirby.

Blade: *yandere face* Hello Kirby… *evil laugh*

Kirby: Hi-poyo I mean.

Blade: *grabs a mike* Time to die.

Kirby: Wait, WHAT?!

Blade: *screams into the mike louder than anyone possibly can*

Kirby: *dies*

Blade: Aw man! Now there's blood all over my face and new shirt!

Sword: *comes out of closet holding a dead and bloody Dedede* Blade?!

Blade: S-Sword! I-

Sword: OMG BLADE I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! *hugs Blade*

Me: That was freaky… *brings Dedede and Kirby back to life and all of the blood disappears*

Meta Knight: Sword and Blade have a dark side…

Blade: I also have an evil side!

Sword: *makes out with Blade*

Me: Uh… *gives Nightmare 20 pounds of gum* This is from Athena Nightmare*

Nightmare: OMG THANK YOU! *starts chewing on gum*

Me: Escargon, now you have to make a Dedede X Blade fanfiction.

Escargon, Sword, and Blade: WHAT?!

Me: Now.

Escargon: Okay, fine! *starts writing Dedede X Blade fanfiction*

Me: NOW META KNIGHT AND DARK META KNIGHT HAVE TO VISIT THEIR FAVORITE ANIME STUDIO!

Meta Knight and Dark Meta Knight: YAY! *leaves*

Me: *eats 100 pounds of sugar* Woof... QANAXEKEXNCJNLFBXNEZCWXSCNSZAZXHQF! *faints*

Blade: OMG I THINK THAT SHE DIED!

Sword: Calm down, she's not dead!

Kirby: If she is, than we can no longer suffer from torture- poyo mean I.

Blade: What torture? *yandere face*

Kirby: There's no torture- poyo mean I!

Me: *wakes up* I'M ALIVE! Marx, here is a machine gun from Destiny Willowleaf!

Marx: *grabs machine gun* YAY! *shoots window*

Me: *gives Magolor a giant trampoline and sugar*

Magolor: HAHAHAHA! *eats sugar and jumps on trampoline*

Kirby: He's in space- poyo mean I!

Me: FUMU! Here's a Hetalia poster from Destiny Willowleaf!

Fumu: OMGOMGTHANKYOUSOMUCH! *takes poster* OMGGERMANYISSOHOT *fangirl scream* PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Bun: *wears freaky eye mask*

Blade: Why do I suddenly feel like staring at that mask? *stares at mask* *howls* Maskmaskmaskmaskeyeeyemaskmaskmaskmaskmaskmaskmask maskmask…

Bun: I command you to give me cookies!

Blade: Yes Bun-sama maskmaskmaskmask. *gives Bun cookies* maskmaskmaskmaskeyeeyemaskmask…

Sword: OMG WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO HER?!

Bun: I didn't do anything! *eats cookies*

Dedede: I HAS BALLOON!

Meta Knight: I HAVE A SPARE MASK! YAAAAY!

Galacta Knight, Dark Meta Knight, Sir Arthur, and Falspar: US TOO! YAAAAAY!

Blade: What just happened- maskmaskmaskmaskmaskmask…

Sword: Blade! Please stop it!

Me: OMG CANDY!

**LATER**

Escargon: Hey guys, I'm done with the fanfiction.

Dedede: READ IT!

Escargon: Yes, your majesty.

"_One day, I saw a beautiful young lady sitting outside. Her eyes were as red as her long hair. How could I love a commoner? I had thought. Even though I was the king, I had still loved her. It was very wrong of me, but I couldn't help it. Every night I would cry knowing that I wouldn't be able to marry her no matter how much I loved her. One morning, I woke up, and I visited her house._

_Hi! She greeted. I was very nervous to tell her, but I did anyway. 'I love you' I said. The girl with red hair and eyes hugged me. 'I love you too.' She responded. Years later, we got married and had five kids. The end."_

Dedede: *sniff* That was so beautiful!

Blade: *screams* THAT WAS TERRIBLE!

Sword: Never read that again!

Escargon: It… was… a… DARE!

Blade: WE DON'T CARE YOU UGLY SNAIL! *kills Escargon*

Me: *brings Escargon back to life*

Escargon: Blade is scary!

Me: Kirby, you get to say it now!

Kirby: YAY! See you on the next chapter- poyo mean I!

Meta Knight: Everyone say bye!

Everyone: LIKE, OMG! BYE!


	6. Guests, Cheese, and Socks

Me: Everyone, say hi!

Everyone: LIKE, OMG! HI!

Me: MORE DARES, QUESTIONS, AND TORTURE! *triple-slaps Galacta Knight*

Galacta Knight: OWW! Was that NOT a dare again?

Me: This time it was! And we have a SPECIAL GUESTS OF AWESOMENESS!

Meta Knight: Who?

Me: DESTINY WILLOWLEAF AND MELKNIGHT!

Destiny and MelKnight: HI!

Blade: *kisses Sword*

Sword: YAY!

Me: WE HAVE TO NOW GO GIJINKA STYLE!

Dedede: What does that mean?

Me: *turns everyone into humans*

Dedede: Oh my Nova I'm so hot.

Blade: My eyes! *covers eyes*

Sword: *stares at Blade and has a nosebleed*

Blade: *looks at Sword and has an epic nosebleed* I'm a girl that can have nosebleeds… YAY!

Meta Knight: WHY AM I STILL SHORT?!

Dark Meta Knight: That's what I was about to ask.

Kirby: I can now get more attention from the ladies- I mean poyo… POYO MEAN I!

MelKnight: Fumu! Here's a cookie!

Fumu: Thank you! *eats cookie*

Sirica: CHOCOLATE! *eats all chocolate in the world and more appears*

Jecra: *randomly comes back to life*

Knuckle Joe: FATHER!

Jecra: OH MY NOVA! HI!

Knuckle Joe: FATHEEEEEER!

Jecra: YAAAAAY! *runs towards some fangirl that's behind Joe*

Knuckle Joe: What the-

Fangirl: *fangirl scream* OH MAH NOVA! HI JECRA!

Jecra: What's your name?

Meta Knight: *facepalm*

Fangirl: My name is Haruka!

Jecra: Will you marry me?

Haruka: OH MAH NOVA YUUUUUS! *makes out with Jecra*

Knuckle Joe and Meta Knight: NUUUU! THAT'S DISGUSTING!

**AFTER THEIR WEDDING**

Haruka: Awww! You must be Joe! Let me teach you ballet!

Jecra: You would make a PERFECT ballerina!

Knuckle Joe: NUUUUUU!

**LATER**

Knuckle Joe: I can do ballet.

Blade: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Garlude: *randomly comes back to life*

Sirica: Mother! YAAAY!

Some Guy: Garlude you are hot.

Garlude: OMG LET'S GET MARRIED RIGHT AWAY!

Siroica: Wut…

**LATER**

Sirica: Mah new father, you are awesome.

Some Guy: I will teach you how to use a katana sword!

Sirica: OMN YAAAAAAAAAAAY!

**LATER**

Sirica: Knuckle Joe, LET'S BATTLE! I will use my katana!

Knuckle Joe: I WILL USE MAH BALLET SKILLS!

Everyone except for Joe and his family: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**AFTER THE BATTLE WAS OVER**

Destiny and MelKnight: And the winner is… KNUCKLE JOE!

Knuckle Joe: YEAH!

Memu and Parm: *randomly finds Nepeta from Homestuck on the street and adopts her* *gives Nepeta pie*

Nepeta: *eats pie*

Me: I don't really like pie that much, but apple pie is okay.

Everyone except for me: *gasp* OH NO! HOW COULD YOU NOT LIKE IT THAT MUCH?!

Me: I don't know.

Everyone: *gets pie thrown at them*

Meta Knight: OH COME ON!

Destiny: OMG EnderDragonfly55 ate the really old sock!

Dedede: *eats 4,500,001 day old sock* That tasted good! MMMM! I LOVE OLD SOCKS!

Everyone except for Dedede: EEEEEWWWWWWWW! GROOOOSSSSSSSSSS!

Dedede: What's wrong with liking the taste of old socks?

Meta Knight: It's gross.

Sword: Don't you mean, Groose? *shows Meta Knight a picture of Groose*

Everyone except for Meta Knight* *laughs like crazy*

Meta Knight: No, I don't mean Groose.

Sword: You have no sense of humor.

Me: OMG A CLOSET OF SUPER YUMMY CAKE *has random weapon* This weapon is Kawasaki's fried chicken. META KNIGHT YOU HAVE TO BE RANDOM IT WAS A DARE!

Meta Knight: Cheese.

Kirby: *steals Meta Knight's mask*

Sword: YAY! I GOT A BUNNY FROM ENDERDRAGONFLY55! YAAAY! I LOVE BUNNIES! I will name it-

Meta Knight: Cheese.

MelKnight: LOL!

Sword: I will name it Yuki!

Yuki: *hugs Sword*

Sword: Aww! I LOVE YOU YUKI!

Blade: *hugs Yuki* It's so cute!

Destiny and MelKnight: OMG!

MelKnight: NOW WE ALL HAVE 250 DOLLARS!

Meta Knight: CHEEEEEEEESE *licks sink*

Destiny: Now Starsnake wants to know if EnderDragonfly55 ate the sock. YES THEY DID EAT THE SOCK!

Dedede: *dyes his feathers/fur/skin red* *dyes his hat and robe gold*

Starsnake: FETCH! *throws Meta Knight's sword down a pit of candy and cake*

Meta Knight: CHEESE! CHEESE! *fetches his sword*

Kirby: *becomes the color silver and eats a lot of pieces of cake with everyone*

Magolor: DIE NIGHTMARE!

Nightmare: NO! YOU DIE!

Magolor: *kills Nightmare*

Nightmare: *comes back to life* I'M BACK FROM DA DEAD! DON'T YOU JUST LOVE BEING BACK FROM DA DEAD?!

Everyone: *randomly has 3,000,000 dollars and does the Harlem Shake*

Me: *slaps Galacta Knight 9,000 times*

Galacta Knight: OW!

Me, Destiny, and MelKnight: It was a dare.

Galacta Knight: *cries in corner*

MelKnight: Sword, Blade. Golden Guest wants to know if you two have kids.

Blade: I had my first baby on August 9. THIS YEAR! We still don't know what to name her.

Sword: She has red and green hair, blue eyes, and pure white skin. The names we're thinking of are Ryo, Present, Grace, and Kazuko.

Me: Uh, where is your baby?

Blade: She's taking a nap in the living room.

Me: Oh. NOW YOU TWO HAVE TO FRENCH KISS EACHOTHER IN AN EPIC WAY!

Sword: *blushes*

Sword and Blade: *French kisses in the most epic way in the whole universe*

Me: MARX AND MAGOLOR HAVE TO FRENCH KISS TOO!

Marx: Wut?

Magolor: NUUUUUU!

Marx: *cries* *French kisses Magolor* *scarred for life*

Magolor: *scarred for life*

Meta Knight: HJQENGGNQ! *bangs head on cheese*

Me: Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, YOU TOO!

Meta Knight: *screams in horror*

Galacta Knight: META KNIGHT! It was a dare, and we shall NOT-

Meta Knight: NO IT WAS A DARE! WE HAVE TOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH *cries*

Galacta Knight: *sadly French kisses Meta Knight* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs in circles*

Meta Knight: I'M GONNA DIEEEEEEEE! *runs to bathroom to throw up*

Destiny: Now Dedede and Escargon have to French kiss.

Me: NUUUUUUUUUU! *covers eyes*

Escargon: YES! *French kisses Dedede*

Dedede: EWWWWWW! GROSS! SNAIL GERMS!

Escargon: BUT I PUT MY HEART INTO THAT KISS! *cries in corner*

Me: PIE FIGHT!

Galacta Knight: *gets apple pie thrown at his face by Golden Guest*

Blade: *grabs knife* Time to k-

Me: and Blade…

Destiny: YOU CANNOT protect Sword or kill anyone in this chapter.

Blade: *cries*

Dedede: OH MY NOVA THAT MEANS WE CAN THROW PIE AT SWORD! *throws pie at Swords face*

Sword: HEY!

Dark Meta Knight: OMN YAY! *throws pie at Sword*

Sword: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *kills Dedede and Dark Meta Knight with invisible needle things* I HATE YOU TWO!

Me: *brings Dedede and Dark Meta Knight back to life*

**AFTER THE PIE FIGHT WAS OVER**

Destiny: Now time for my dares! Everyone including Oyashiro has to do a 1,000 meter sprint. The loser gets a picture of a dead Firestar, and the winners get a pound of their favorite candy!

Everyone except for Destiny and Galacta Knight: YAY!

Galacta Knight: What about me?

Destiny: You would get a huge poster of your favorite anime.

Galacta Knight: YAY!

Destiny: Sirica, here's a giant chocolate bar!

Sirica: OMN YAY! *eats giant chocolate bar*

MelKnight: LET THE EPIC 1,000 METER SPRINT BEGIN!

**AFTER THE RACE WAS OVER**

Me: OMG Kirby won!

Kirby: I got a pound of all of the candy in the WORLD! POYO!

Blade: *eating candy*

Dedede: *holding a picture of a dead Firestar* I can't believe I LOST!

MelKnight: MWAHAHAHA!

Kirby: Dedede, you lost because of you are !

Destiny: EVERYONE READ KIRBY COMES TO THE FOREST!

**LATER**

Meta Knight: GYUEQKNHCOQPCNHCWNHDAdU!

Dedede: AWESOME SHDECNHQNKNHUNHJUCNU!

Kirby: I LOVED I- I MEAN POYO- POYOMEANIOMNOMN!

Fumu: *fangirl scream*

Meta Knight: *fangirl scream*

Fumu: *fangirl scream*

Meta Knight: *fangirl scream*

Me: STOP IT! STOP SCREAMING OKAY!

Destiny: Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: Cheese?

Destiny: Here is an invincible shield of invincibleness.

Meta Knight: OH MY NOVA THANK YOU CHEESE! *hugs invincible shield of invincibleness*

Me: Now Athena Nightmare wants me to visit the studio where Baka and Test was made. I'll be right back.

**LATER**

Me: OMG HIDEYOSHI IS MAH FAVORITE BAKA AND TEST CHARACTER! MAH OTHER FAVORITE CHARACTERS ARE MIZUKI AND AKIHISA!

Sword: Hideyoshi understands the pain of being mistaken as a girl! But I LOVE wearing girl clothes.

Me: Blade. Athena Nightmare is allowing you to slap Escargon until he dies. BECAUSE OF HE WROTE THAT TERRIBLE DEDEDE X BLADE FANFICTION!

Blade: I can really kill him? *happy face*

Me: YES YOU CAN!

Blade: YAAAAAAAAY! *slaps Escargon one time*

Escargon: *dies*

Me: *brings Escargon back to life*

Nightmare: *dressed up like Darth Vader* Meta Knight, I am your father.

Meta Knight: *dressed up like Luke Skywalker* NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Nightmare: But it's true. I created you-

Meta Knight: NO! YOU ARE LYING!

MelKnight: LOLZ!

Me: Now Dragato and Falspar must make out.

Dragato and Falspar: NOOOOOOO!

Me: YEEEEEEEEES YOU HAVE TO IT WAS A DARE!

Dragato: FINE! *makes out with Falspar*

Falspar: *cries in corner*

Destiny: Sir Arthur, what's the worst thing that's happened to you?

Sir Arthur: Well, I was about five years old, and I was getting ready for school. I was in a rush. When I finally got to school, everyone laughed at me. I wondered why, but then I realized that I was in my underwear.

Galacta Knight: LOL! *laughs*

Me: Now Dedede has to kiss all females… NU I WON'T ALLOW HIM TO KISS ME, DESTINY, OR MEL! Dedede has to also kiss Blade for a LONG time.

Dedede: *kisses all of the females except for me, Destiny, MelKnight and Blade* OKAY TIME FOR YOUR KISS, BLADE!

Blade: NONONONONONO-

Dedede: *kisses Blade for a minute*

Blade: *cries in corner*

Sword: JDHUQZDQNCHQNLDBWANZMZV!

Meta Knight: *drools and hugs a unicorn made out of cheese*

Bun: *sings Macho-san song*

Me: I saw Macho-san in Kirby Mass Attack…

Kirby: OMG YOU PLAYED THAT GAME?!

Me: Yes. When I finished 50 percent of the game, somebody deleted my file. I didn't feel like playing it for a while, but when I did, MY DSI WAS MISSING AND THE GAME WAS IN IT!

Kirby: OH MY NOVA THAT'S A REALLY SCARY STORY!

Me: Anyway, that is all of the questions, tortures, and dares.

Kirby: OMG REALLY?!

Me: Yes.

Blade: WHAT?!

Me: Sword, you know what to say.

Sword: See you on the next chapter!

MelKnight and Destiny: Everyone say bye!

Everyone: LIKE, OMG! BYE!


	7. The Awesomeness is BACK!

Kirby: EVERYONE SAY HI!

Everyone: LIKE, OMG! HI!

Galacta Knight: Are we going to say that every chapter?

Me: I don't know… BUT WE HAVE MORE SPECIAL GUESTS! Golden Guest and Athena Nightmare!

Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAY!

Golden Guest and Athena Nightmare: HI!

Athena Nightmare: SWORD, BLADE! BRING YOUR BABY HERE AND KISS FOR TEN MINUTES!

Sword: *brings baby*

Everyone: DAAAWWWWWWW!

Blade: Isn't our baby cute! Her name is Kazuko!

Sword: *gives Kazuko to Meta Knight*

Kazuko: *punches Meta Knight in the face*

Sword: SHE'S SO SMART! *kisses Blade for ten minutes*

Golden Guest: LOL!

Sword: *puts on Japanese girl clothes* *styles hair* *puts on make-up* I'm so fabulous.

Kazuko: *laughs*

Me: Wait… she's not even a week old! How can she laugh?!

Sword and Blade: We don't know.

Athena Nightmare: Everyone write a fanfic of what you think is the worst Kirby pairing.

Everyone: *writes Escargon x Bun fanfiction*

Kirby: I MEAN POYO! I MEAN POYO! I MEAN POYO! I MEAN POYO!

Athena Nightmare: OYASHIRO! SLAP KIRBY UNTIL HE DIES!

Me: *slaps Kirby*

Kirby: *dies*

Me: *brings Kirby back to life*

Galacta Knight: *goes to corner* *slaps himself* *cries*

Me: *eats fried chicken* I don't really like chicken that much…

Everyone except for me: *gasp*

Me: AT LEAST I LIKE SODA!,000

Meta Knight: *licks the sink 9,000 times* I am so manly. *eats 9,000,000,000,000 pieces of cheese*

Fumu: *fangirl scream* META KNIGHT IS SO HOT OMG!

Meta Knight: OH MY NOVA! FUMU'S A FANGIRL! *screams*

Dedede: * eats 90,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00000,0 00,001 year old socks* WHY ARE THESE OLD SOCKS SO TASTY! I WANT MORE!

Kirby: *randomly looks like Galacta Knight* See, you are mah father Galacta Knight.

Galacta Knight: I AM NOT YOUR FATHER, OKAY!

Golden Guest and Athena Nightmare: SO MUCH RANDOMNESS! YAY!

Me: MY LITTLE SISTER LIKES MINECRAFT!

Galacta Knight: Minecraft Minecraft Minecraft Notchy Notchy Notch Club Penguin Minecraft.

Kazuko: YOU ARE SO RACIST! *punches Galacta Knight*

Galacta Knight: HOW IS THAT RACIST YOU STUPID BABY?!

Kazuko: *cries*

Blade: *holds Kazuko* You are so mean to her! I bet you're being mean because you think she's "too white".

Sword: Time for torture, Galacta Knight. *drags Galacta Knight to closet to torture him*

**LATER**

Everyone: *randomly has a lot of money and listens to a song from their favorite anime*

Golden Guest: TIME FOR MY DARES! *slaps Galacta Knight four times just for fun* Sword, Blade? May I hug your child? She's so cute!

Sword and Blade: Of course you can!

Golden Guest: *hugs Kazuko*

Kazuko: *laughs* I'm smart just like my mama!

Golden Guest: Drawcia and Daroach, FRENCH KISS EACH OTHER!

Drawcia and Daroach: *randomly there* Okay.

Sword: *covers theKazuko's eyes*

Drawcia and Daroach: *starts to French kiss*

Kirby: Eww! That's gross!

Drawcia: *paints Kirby GOLD and not gold*

Golden Guest: META KNIGHT AND DARK META KNIGHT MUST KISS EACH OTHER AND LIKE IT!

Meta Knight and Dark Meta Knight: What?!

Blade: *sighs* Don't you get it? It's a dare so it must be done.

Dark Meta Knight: *kisses Meta Knight* That wasn't too bad.

Meta Knight: That was HORRIBLE!

Golden Guest: *gives Marx and Magolor candy*

Marx and Magolor: YAY! *eats candy*

Golden Guest: SWORD AND BLADE HAVE TO WRITE A POEM ABOUT EACH OTHER AND DO IT DRAMATICALLY!

**LATER**

Sword: *reads poem*

Blade: *reads poem*

Everyone: *cries*

Dedede: THAT WAS SO ROMANTIC!

Memu: THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!

Sword: Meta Knight, WHY WON'T YOU TEACH US HOW TO COOK?!

Meta Knight: Because every time you see an oven, you get scared and go CRAZY!

Sword: Oh… Wait, I still don't know why.

Meta Knight: *facepalm*

Golden Guest and Athena Nightmare: See you on the next chapter! Everyone say bye!

Everyone: LIKE, OMG! BYE!

* * *

**I couldn't do all of the dares/questions because... uh... I don't know. The dares that aren't on this chapter will be on the next one, and you can still ask questions and dare the Kirby characters! If you have an account, you can PM them to me if you want, but you can still review them. **

**Dares and questions are NOT closed.**


	8. Three Wishes From the Magic Sink

Dedede: Everyone say hi!

Everyone: Like, OMG! HI!

Me: Yeah, I think we're going to say that all the time… by the way…

Kirby: What?

Me: We have a special guest!

None: *poofs in* Hi everyone!

Meta Knight: Good, only one…

Me: NOPE!

MelKnight: *poofs in* Hai guys.

MetaKnight: TWO SPECIAL GUESTS!

Blade: Hey guys, did you know that creepy men try to take Sword away from me?

Sword: and I'm a guy.

Me: I have a wooden sword. Yeah, like THAT'S going to help me- oh wait it will… a little.

Sword: Why do you have a wooden sword?

Me: I'm a brown belt in Kuk Sool Won. *shows brown belt* I pretty much forgot a lot of things though.

None: BROWN BELT!

Meta Knight: *looks like nyan cat* Nyan.

Dedede: *looks like old sock* Old socks are tasty!

Me: Escargon, you have to eat 9,000 snails!

Escargon: NUUUUUUUUUU! *eats snails* *cries*

Galacta Knight: *writes song

_I was trapped in a giant thing called Nova,_

_And you saved me._

_You only did that because you wanted to fight,_

_So I hate yoooou._

_I hate you! Oooh yeah I hate you a lot!_

_I expected a hot girl to save me,_

_But NOOOOOO! You did, and we fought._

_Ooooh I love nachos-_

Sword: *punches Galacta Knight* WHY WOULD YOU LIKE NACHOS?!

Meta Knight: Why were you singing about me?

Galacta Knight: Because I hate you.

Dark Meta Knight: *slaps Blade*

Blade: BRING IT ON! *slaps Dark Meta Knight*

Dark Meta Knight: *slaps Blade*

**AFTER THE SLAP FIGHT WAS OVER**

Blade: I'm the winner! HAHA!

Dark Meta Knight: …

Me: We all randomly got $700 dollars.

Everyone: YAY!

Me: Dedede, Escargon… *shoves them in closet*

Meta Knight: Nyan.

MelKnight and None: *opens closet* WTH?!

Dedede: HELP ME!

Escargon: But I LOVE you!

Blade: *shoves old socks down Dedede's throat*

Dedede: They're so tasty. *dies*

Me: *brings Dedede back to life* Now we have to read creepy fanfictions.

**LATER**

Dedede: HOW CAN PEOPLE SHIP ME AND ESCARGON?!

Blade: that's the worst yaoi shipping ever. Kaito x Gakupo is waaaaay better.

Everyone: *looks at Blade*

Blade: Uh. I LOVE YAOI! U GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?

Everyone: *steps away because they don't want to die*

Escargon: *shows pictures that he hides in his closet and takes out his diary* Dear diary, today I had to give Dedede another bath. Dedede was so hot that I wanted to make out with him. Is this… love? *cries* MOMMY!

None: Chocolate bar from Cloey22. *gives chocolate to Sirica*

Sirica: YAAAH! *eats chocolate*

MelKnight: Now Joe has to go in a ballet contest and bring back a golden trophy or else his dad and step mom will hate him.

**LATER**

Knuckle Joe: *shows trophy*

Jecra: OMG WE ARE SO PROUD OF YOU!

Knuckle Joe: *cries tears of joy* Thank you so much… *sniff*

Me: Okay… so Dedede!

Dedede: What?

Me: Cloey22 wants you to go on a diet.

Dedede: NUUUUUUUUUU!

MelKnight: LOL!

None: IN YOUR FACE!

MelKnight: Okays… so Cloey22 also wants us to… TALK AND ACT LIKE GENTLEMEN SITTING DOWN FOR TEA?!

Blade: *imagines Sword talking and acting like a gentleman* *nosebleed* AW, YES!

Everyone: *randomly wearing manly suits*

Escargon: *looks at Dedede* Dedede is quite a handsome young man indeed.

Dedede: Mr. Escargon, why don't you be silent so we can enjoy some tea?

Me: I am scarred for life.

MelKnight: Dedede is unattractive, no offense.

Dedede: Why that is still quite rude, young lady.

None: Why don't you be quiet or get out of here?

Blade: *looks at Sword* *epic nosebleed*

Kirby: Oh my, the carpet is ruined!

Me: *makes carpet clean somehow*

Sword: *randomly has an accent* Blade, you are beautiful even in a man's suit.

Blade: *faints*

Cloey22: *poofs in* HAI! *runs and hugs Escargon*

Escargon: What?

Cloey22: *jumps around in the corner of fangirls* *poofs away*

None: That was weird.

Skitten219: *appears in a poof of pink smoke* META, KISS MEH!

Meta Knight: What?!

Skitten219: IT'S A DARE!

Meta Knight: … Fine… *kisses Skitten219* …fangirls.

Dedede: *pokes Meta Knight*

Skitten219: *happily murders Dedede* Marx, read Kirby's Deadland.

Me: *brings Dedede back to life*

Marx: *reads Kirby's Deadland* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *cries in corner*

Nightmare: *watches a youtube poop* HAHAHAHA! LOL!

Dedede: *reads Pokemon Lost Silver* MOMMY! *cries in cornet with Marx*

Blade: Hahaha… look at their beautiful tears. *evil laugh*

MelKnight: SHE'S EVIL!

Magolor: Hey, Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: …

Magolor: You're stupid.

Mewtwo: JFRMXSNHUAWMAJDEMHJUZWMXW! *poofs away*

Skitten219: Bye. *rides away on unicorn nyan cat into the sunset*

None: EnderDragonfly55 wants us to eat pie flavored pie.

MelKnight: DID YOU SAY PIE?

Me: Sorry, I DON'T REALLY LIKE PIE!

Everyone: *gasp*

Sword: So its pie flavored pie.

Everyone: *eats pie flavored pie*

None: Athena Nightmare got an account.

Nightmare: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone else: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Athena Nightmare: *poofs in and hugs Nightmare* Why are you so epic?

Nightmare: Um… because I just am.

Athena Nightmare: FUMU! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG FOR META!

Fumu: AGE DOESN'T MATTER!

Athena Nightmare: You're saying that it's okay for a 5 year old to date a 100,000,000,000,000 year old?

Fumu: Their age difference is too much!

Me: So age DOES matter, Fumu!

Athena Nightmare: Fumu, DATE SOMEONE YOUR OWN AGE!

Fumu: Okay.

Athena Nightmare: Bun, die.

Bun: Huh?

MelKnight: She said die.

Kirby: She did- I mean poyo.

Athena Nightmare: *chases Kirby* Nightmare, Sir Arthur, meet your daughter… MACKY!

Macky: *walks in*

Nightmare and Sir Arthur: … AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dedede: *sets himself on fire* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Athena Nightmare and Macky: *poofs away*

Meta Knight: *throws water on Dedede*

Dedede: THANK YOU!

Meta Knight: I only did that so I could get a raise.

Me: WHYISITSORANDOM WHYISITSORANDOM WHYISITSORANDOM WHYISITSORANDOM WHYISITSORANDOM!

None: Dedede, here is a sock from EnderDragonfly55. *gives Dedede a clean sock that looks like a year old sock*

Dedede: *eats sock* EWWWWWW! IT'S CLEAN!

MelKnight: Sword and Blade! They want to know how Kazuko's so smart!

Blade: Uh… I don't really know.

Sword: I don't know either.

Meta Knight: *licks sink*

Sink: I will grant you three wishes.

Meta Knight: I wish for unlimited wishes.

Sink: Okay.

Galacta Knight: LET ME TRY! LET ME TRY! ME NEXT!

Meta Knight: I wish that Galacta Knight would shut up for five seconds.

Galacta Knight: *shuts up for 5 seconds*

Kirby: *looks like Italy from Hetalia*

Blade: Sword is MINE!

Kirby: *raises hand* PASTAAAAA!

MelKnight: Now Dedede has to eat one thousand clean socks.

Dedede: *cries and eats 1,000 clean socks* EEEEEEWWWWWWW!

Everyone: *does a random meme*

None: NOW TIME FOR MY DARES! Sword and Blade have to read a Escargon x Meta fanfic.

**LATER**

Blade: I was wrong… THIS is the worst yaoi pairing!

Sword: THAT FANFIC … I… I DON'T EVEN…

None: Now Dedede has to hit Meta with a chicken.

Dedede: *hits Meta Knight with a chicken*

Meta Knight: OW!

None: KIRBY MUST ONLY SPEAK IN PAUSES!

Kirby: I. Love. Blade. So. Much. I. Mean. Poyo.

None: *slices Kirby* YOU SAID THE LETTER A!

Sword: I can't say Blade's name! NOOOO!

None: *slices Sword*

Fumu: *ties up Blade* NO KILLING!

Blade: Darn…

None: *slices Blade*

Me: *brings back to life the people who were sliced* That's enough.

Blade: YAY!

Gamzee: *is sober* *poofs in*

Me: ... Gamzee?

MelKnight: YUUUUUUUS!

Gamzee: UUUUUUHHHHNNNNNNNNNNAGGGGGGNnnnn!

Me: ...

Dedede: Yo! What's up Gamzee? High five bro!

Gamzee: *kills Dedede*

Sword: *hides behind Meta Knight* NONONONO!

Blade: YoU sCaReD sWoRd-kUn! YoU wIlL pAy! (You scared Sword-kun! You will pay!)

**AFTER SOBER GAMZEE AND ANGRY BLADE HAD AN EPIC BATTLE AND ALMOST KILLED EACH OTHER**

Blade: GAMZEE-KUUUUN!

Gamzee: ...

Blade: GAMZEE-KUUUUN! I WON! ADMIT IT!

Me: Okay, time's up!

MelKnight, None, and Gamzee: SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Everyone: LIKE, OMG! BYE!


	9. Socks, Snails, and Pauses

Blade: EVERYONE SAY HI OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!

Everyone: LIKE, OMG! HI!

Me: Okay, know the first dare! Dedede…

Dedede: Yes, Oyashiro?

Me: Eat one million clean socks, and ONE dirty thousand year old sock.

Dedede: *sadly eats one million clean socks* *happily eats dirty sock*

Kirby: EEEEWWWWW- I mean poyo.

Blade: DON'T SAY 'I MEAN POYO!'

Kirby: *hides behind Meta Knight*

Me: Escargon has to go to France, go to a restaurant there, and order their best food.

Escargon: *goes to France*

**AT A RESTAURANT IN FRANCE**

Escargon: I want the best food here.

Waiter: Oui, monsieur. (Yes, sir) *leaves*

Escargon: *sigh* If only Dedede would say that.

**LATER AT OYASHIROMETAKNIGHT'S HOUSE**

Escargon: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I HAD TO EAT SNAILS!

Me: *handcuffs Kirby to Nightmare* HAHAHA!

Kirby and Nightmare: WHY?!

Me: It was a dare.

Knuckle Joe: I LOVE THE SPICE GIRLS! THEY ARE FABULOUS!

Sword: *gasps* NOBODY SHOULD BE CALLED FABULOUS BESIDES ME!

Knuckle Joe: The Spice Girls are BEAUTIFUL!

Sword: N-not as beautiful as Blade! I'm prettier than Blade anyway…

Blade: *blushes* HEY! You're a guy!

Me: Sirica, here's an infinite amount of chocolate from Cloey22. *gives Sirica the chocolate*

Sirica: YUUUUUUS! *starts to eat chocolate*

Galacta Knight: Joe, let's make a band!

Joe: Okay! I'll play the electric guitar!

Marx: I'll play the bass.

Magolor: I'll play the drums LIKE A BOSS!

Galacta Knight: I'll be the lead singer! We are 'The Totally Not Spice Girls Fans!'

Me: LOL!

Meta Knight: That reminds me the time I was one of the singers in my old band, Spaghetti with Hot Sauce. It ended when Sir Arthur wanted to sing 'We Can't Stop' by Miley Cyrus.

Galacta Knight: LET'S HAVE A LIVE CONCERT!

**AFTER THE TOTALLY NOT SPICE GIRLS FANS' LIVE CONCERT**

Me: Marx and Magolor have to watch an anime that I choose.

Nepeta: *poofs in*

Everyone: Huh?!

Nepeta: *poofs away*

Me: That was weird and awesome. Magolor and Marx have to watch Princess Tutu.

Magolor and Marx: *watches all Princess Tutu* We fully support Ahiru x Fakir.

Me: Sword, None says that slicing you was fun.

Sword: W-WHAT?! *sniff*

Me: And you can't cry for the whole chapter.

Sword: *tries not to cry*

Blade: BUT HE'S CUTE WHEN HE CRIES!

Me: None. Also. Says. That. Blade. can't. murder. anyone. Since. We. didn't. speak. In. pauses. In. the. First. Half. we'll. Speak. In. pauses. Now.

Kirby: This. Sucks. I. mean. Poyo.

Me: Nightmare. Athena. Said. That. She. Loves. You. And. She's. hugging. A. Nightmare. Plushie.

Nightmare: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Sword. And. Blade. Have. To. Do. Gungnam. Style.

Sword and Blade: *does Gungnam Style*

Dark Meta Knight: Blade. Is. So. Hot.

Blade: *growls*

Me: Athena. Wants. To. Know. Who. Sir. Arthur. Loves.

Sir Arthur: I. used. To. Love. Juliet. But. I. found. Out. That. She. Was. Married. When. I. told. her. The. Person. I. love. Now. Is. A. secret.

Blade: W-WAIT! YOU. WERE. IN. LOVE. WITH. MY. MOM?!

Me: Athena. Supports. Nightmare x Sir Arthur.

Nightmare and Sir Arthur: NANI?!

Athena: *poofs in* YOU. DID. NOT. DIE! *pushes Bun into a hole*

Bun: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! *dies*

Me: *brings Bun back to life*

Bun: WHY. DO. THEY. HATE. ME?

Me: I. don't. know.

Atheta: *gives Galacta Knight cake* I'm. in. a. good. Mood. *poofs away*

Blade: Is that all the questions and dares?

Me: Yes.

Blade: SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Everyone: LIKE, OMG! BUY!

* * *

**Kazuko will be in the next chapter, so you can ask her questions give her dares.**

**KAZUKO WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
